Assassins Creed: The Robe of Time
by Prof. MeowCakes
Summary: The Templars have uncovered a power mightier than the Apple of Eden and are bringing future Templars to the past. Altair must find this artifact and bring back his own future assassins to overcome the greatest threat to the world. But will it be enough? Find out for yourself. Let me know what you think and check out my other stories as well. Thanks guys.


Chapter 1

Altair Looked down at the people below him. There was supposed to be an execution today but apparently the prisoner was no where to be found. He looked carefully at the executioner. He was the target. The people were know getting rowdy. They started to shout at the executioner. Altair smirked. Now was the perfect time to strike. He jumped down from the building and landed just behind the large group of angry citizens. A guard stared hard at him but dismissed his suspicions and moved to try and calm the crowd. Altair moved swiftly yet discretely through the crowd towards his target. He reached the stage where the noose was hung and drew his hidden blade. Quickly, without anyone noticing, he rolled underneath the stage and quietly moved under the executioner. Without hesitation, he plunged the hidden blade into the foot of his target. The executioner cried out in pain and fell face first clutching his foot. Then, Altair stabbed the crippled executioner in the throat and ripped out his Adams apple. The guards rushed towards the stage as Altair bolted out from underneath. He pushed through the crowd of people as guards flooded into the court yard scanning it for a trace of Altair. Suddenly, one of the rooftop guards spotted him and took aim with his crossbow shouting,

"To the left! The left! He's heading for the rug shop!" Altair scowled as an arrow flew past him. It should've been a clean kill. He wasn't overly concerned though. Evading a couple low ranking guards isn't what he would consider a challenge. To his surprise, the exit he was headed for was now blocked off by several heavy armored guards. Why were they here? They should be on duty at the capital? He was to focused to give it much thought. He charged at them with his hidden blade out, and sliced one in the chest, sending sparks everywhere. One spark caught a dry rug that was in front of a small shop. Altair looked at it and smirked. Just as he planned the shop set on fire. Moving quickly, he pushed a guard into the blaze and ran through the exit. He heard shouting and screaming behind him, as the guards barreled down on him. He ran down a side street and was met with a shower of arrows from the rooftops. One arrow caught him in the forearm. He felt his bone break as the arrow penetrated all the way through his arm. He clenched his teeth and kept running. Turning down every alley and side street, he attempted to shake the guards but his arm was in a great deal of pain. As he fought back unconsciousness, he looked for a better way to break away from his pursuers. After only a few seconds, he saw a well that led into the catacombs. Perfect. He ran over to it before the guards turned the corner. He jumped down into it and landed with a painful thud. From above he could hear the guards in a confused panic as they searched hopelessly for the assassin. Altair breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He would be safe for now. He winced as he lifted his arm and examined it. Yes as he expected the bone was broken, and there was a significant amount of blood flowing from the exit wound. He had to treat it here before he lost to much blood. He looked around the catacombs and saw a stick lying on the ground. He broke it to about the size of his finger, and placed it between his teeth. With slight hesitation, he broke off the end of the arrow and let out a muffled groan of pain as he bit into the stick. Then he grabbed the sharp end and pulled it out as fast as he could. He staggered and fell to the ground writhing in pain. Blood was pouring out of the wound and he began turning pale. He opened his satchel and pulled out some cloth to stop the bleeding. Dizzily, he wrapped the cloth around his forearm repositioning the bone back to its correct place and tied the rags tightly. He took a moment to get his bearings, then shakily stood up. He looked around for a moment when something caught his eye. The spot where he landed, there appeared to be a crack in the floor. He walked over to it an examined it more closely. He brushed the dirt away to reveal a small wooden trapdoor. He thought about dismissing as just a further down level of the catacombs, but suddenly he heard a female voice say,

"Go Altair. It was no accident that you found this door. I shall explain more when you reach the bottom of the stairs." Altair hesitantly opened the trapdoor and stared down a pitch black flight of stairs. He walked over to the wall and grabbed a torch. He looked around once more to see if there was anyone around, but he was alone. He went back to the trapdoor and slowly walked down the stairs. After a few minutes or so, he reached the bottom of the stairs and entered a large room that was dimly lit by no apparent source. Altair extinguished the torch and walked slowly to the center of the room. Once again the female voice spoke. "Altair. I mustn't be long. I have a message to deliver to you. The templars have uncovered an artifact that is even more powerful than the Apple of Eden. This artifact has the ability to bend time and space, enabling them to transport future leaders of their organization to come back to this time. They already have two very powerful templars with them by the names of Charles Lee, and Cesare Borgia. And they are in the process of locating even more. This is all I have time to explain. Altair, it is incredibly important that you retrieve this artifact from them. Then you must come back here. I must go now. Gook luck Altair."

"But wait! Where do I begin? I need more guidance please!" He kicked the dirt. "Dammit!" He waited there for what seemed like hours but the voice had remained silent. He slowly walked up the steps. As he neared the top, he was met by a fellow assassin that was sent in search of him.

"Ah Altair my friend! Come. We must return to the castle. W-whats wrong you seem troubled?" Altair grabbed the assassins shoulder and looked at him.

"Call a council my friend. I bear horrible news."

...

**Look forward to some badassery in chapter 2 :D Please leave reviews because I love hearing what you guys have to say and also be sure to check out my other stories as well. Have a stellar day.**


End file.
